


Soulmates

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ghastly cries a lot hes been through so much, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: Ghastly and Skulduggery are soulmates that's just how it is.





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request if you like it hmu at train-whistles-at-night on Tumblr!

Ghastly is a teenager, on a boat for not the first time, but hopefully the last. He always gets sea sick. Ma says his 'sea legs' haven't come in yet, he's pretty sure sea legs aren't a real thing.  
  
Even more fun, he's leaning over the side of the boat, pretty sure he's throwing up his lungs while he's at the process of vomiting. Once he thinks he's fine, for a moment, someone taps his shoulder, and he looks and them-  
  
And his world explodes with color, everything he could ever see is suddenly so bright and lively and-  
  
He's leaning over the boat, throwing up again immediately.  
  
Perfect first impression, obviously.  
  
The kid nervously laughs, they know what this means, and rubs his back and he instantly feels soothed. Slightly, anyway.  
  
-  
  
Later, they talk, they may be soulmates, but they still have to build all of this up, that's what all the elders say. Plus, boys liking boys is frowned upon, to say the least. But they talk quietly, and hold hands in secret when they can. They share stories and laughs and Ghastly nearly kisses him when they're on land finally, but the change is so quick and weird that he's throwing up again, soulmate laughing all the while as he rubs his back again.  
  
-  
  
His name is Skulduggery, he finds out.  
  
He knows that means 'trickery', and after being around him for a while, he understands exactly why he chose that name. He's got a quick tongue, and is good as twisting and bending the rules to fit just the way he wants them too, and Ghastly is soon laughing and playing small pranks with him (and nearly always there to bail Skulduggery out when they don't go as planned).  
  
\-   
  
Time passes, things change. They are drafted into the war, and Skulduggery dies, and Ghastly knows, because the colors are fading and suddenly Ghastly is sobbing and he's scared and people are trying to comfort him but everything is wrong-  
  
It's all wrong, Skulduggery is dead and gone and the colors are gone and nothing matters.  
  
He cries so much during the war, and his eyes play tricks on him, he swears. They give him small, barely there bursts of colors sometimes, usually when he looks at the other Dead Men long enough.  
  
He always ends up wiping tears from his face when he finally looks away.  
  
-  
  
The color has been gone for five years, and Ghastly is coming to terms with it, finally.  
  
And then things change again, right when he least expects it.   
  
They see a walking, talking, goddamn _skeleton_ and Ghastly for a moment almost can't tell the change in everything because it's so dark-  
  
But someone brings him to the fire and Ghastly is crying again before he even speaks, trying to go to him and being held back by the others. It's his best friend, his best friend is back and things are okay and-  
  
"Ghastly.." Skulduggery says, coming over to Ghastly and holding him tight. And through watery, teary eyes, the world gets so much brighter to Ghastly, and it's all okay.   
  
It's all okay.


End file.
